


Friendship

by IlOvE_93



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlOvE_93/pseuds/IlOvE_93
Summary: Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language. Here Buck and Abby are friends and she feels the feelings for him, at the moment not returned.





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language. Here Buck and Abby are friends and she feels the feelings for him, at the moment not returned.

"But if one day you need help? I mean, there's certainly no queue outside. "

"Are you insinuating that I do not have any friends?"

Abby shook her head. "I'm saying you never did anything to get them."

"Okay, I'll be a little selfish," he limited himself.

"And quite egocentric."

"I offered you dinner."

"I made it myself."

"With my ingredients."

"With half of your ingredients."

"So we are even."

"To be even you should wash the dishes, which I certainly will not do."

"And do not you take petrol into account? If I'm not mistaken, the car was mine. But I can also be wrong. "

"If mine were not from the mechanic, I would have gone alone to the training course."

"Confess you had fun."

"Oh, sure, that half-hour of discussion about where to eat tonight was exciting."

Abby put the dishes down inside the sink and started to fill them with water, and Buck came up to her, letting a hand slip down her side. "That's what friends are for."

"To argue or to wash the dishes?" He turned his head towards him, noticing at that moment how close he was. If he were busy he could also feel the thrill that made her jump.

"If you prefer, wash the dishes."

Abby closed the tap, while her expression darkened.

"What's up?"

"There's that I'm not your friend."

And you can not warm me with friendship.


End file.
